


Relax

by SilentRain91



Series: Sin [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Sanvers - Freeform, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Just a one-shot where Maggie wants Alex to relax.





	

“Maggie, hi,” Alex says surprised as she opens her door.

“Hey,” Maggie replies with a smile. “Mind if I come in?”

“No, of course not,” Alex answers, stepping out of the way so Maggie can enter her apartment. “Is there any reason why you’re here?” she asks curiously, shutting the door.

“There is,” Maggie confirms. “I’m here for you.”

“Oh,” Alex says as she walks over to her refrigerator to grab them both something to drink. She jumps up, startled when Maggie’s arms snake around her waist.

“I’m here to help you relax,” Maggie whispers. She leans on her toes to kiss Alex’s neck.

“He-help me relax?” Alex stutters, feeling the heat of Maggie’s lips against her skin.

“Mhm,” Maggie hums.

Alex turns around, drinks forgotten as she faces Maggie. “What exactly do you have in mind to help me relax?” she asks confidently, her curiosity stronger than her surprise.

Maggie takes Alex’s hand in hers and guides her towards the bedroom, although she accidentally walks into the bathroom first due to not knowing where Alex’s bedroom is. During the time they’ve been dating, there hasn’t been a single time where she slept over.

Alex is still chuckling lightly about Maggie’s mix-up when Maggie pushes her onto her bed.

Maggie climbs on top of Alex, capturing her lips with her own as her hand goes south to unbutton Alex’s pants.

“Fuck, Maggie,” Alex whimpers as she feels Maggie’s fingertips dipping underneath the waistband of her underwear.

“Shh,” Maggie whispers, kissing Alex again. “Relax, babe.”

“I know we’ll be together for a month tomorrow,” Alex comments, “but I didn’t think your gift would be this, not that I’m complaining.” She had been thinking about getting Maggie some flowers and chocolate.

Maggie is momentarily taken aback, halting her movements. She hadn’t stopped to think that Alex would want to celebrate them being a month together tomorrow. It sounds like she’ll need to find a gift as soon as possible tomorrow to avoid being empty handed. “This one is on the house,” she whispers teasingly.

Alex moans as Maggie strokes her clit with light delicate movements. “A bit faster, please,” she asks politely.

“Begging so soon?” Maggie teases, although she does pick up her pace.

“Yes,” Alex agrees shamelessly. “I’m relaxing.”

“I’m happy you’re relaxing though I’d prefer to hear some moaning,” Maggie whispers lowly in Alex’s ear, causing her to moan. “That’s more like it.”

Alex moans again when Maggie brings her fingers up to her mouth, licking them clean.

“You taste good,” Maggie husks, lowering her fingers to touch Alex again. “I bet I can make you taste even better.”

“Fuck, Maggie,” Alex moans when one of Maggie’s fingers enters her.

“You’re so tight, Alex,” Maggie moans, slowly thrusting her fingers deeper. She flattens her tongue against Alex’s clit and teases it with slow deliberate circles.

“Faster,” Alex instructs, feeling herself getting close to the edge.

Maggie obliges to her girlfriend’s wish and thrusts her fingers harder and faster while she sucks on Alex’s swollen clit. The way her girlfriend writhes and moans underneath her is music to her ears.

Alex tangles her fingers in Maggie’s hair, pulling at it to make her girlfriend look up at her.

Maggie licks her lips and grins, keeping the fast pace of her thrusts while she looks at Alex.

“Maggie,” Alex cries out, moving her hands to grip the sheets instead. She throws her head back, feeling electricity spark through her body as she rolls over the edge. “Fuck,” she whimpers. “That was… wow.”

Maggie smiles at the way Alex sounds out of breath before dipping down to lap up her wetness. She can tell her girlfriend’s clit is extra sensitive by the way Alex squeezes her legs around her head. When she’s done, she gently pries her girlfriend’s legs open again so she can lean up and kiss her.

“You’re amazing at this,” Alex whispers against Maggie’s lips. “Are you some sort of sex goddess?” she asks teasingly, although she’s not exactly kidding either.

“I can be for you,” Maggie replies, pleased to hear Alex enjoyed it.

“Mhm,” Alex hums. She pats the empty space next to her on her bed, urging Maggie to lie down. When her girlfriend complies, she props herself up on her elbow to kiss her. She slips her hand under Maggie’s shirt and bats her eyelashes at her. “Your turn,” she husks.

“Alex, it’s okay,” Maggie says softly, smiling lazily as Alex kisses her again. “You don’t have to do this.” She wouldn’t expect her girlfriend to return the favor because that’s not why she did this. It’s not something where she’d assume they would have to take turns to be even. All she wanted was to please Alex and help her relax, which she did.

“I know,” Alex whispers while she toys with the button of Maggie’s pants. “But I want to,” she continues, not missing how her girlfriend bites her own lip. “I want to taste you.”

 


End file.
